1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drilling machine according to the preamble of claim 1.
Known drilling machines of this type are designed for working with drills or drill pipes having a given diameter and are used successfully in large numbers in order to produce pile foundations for buildings.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art Including
Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99.
For new buildings in already built-up areas of a locality, it has already been proposed (DE 195 12 109 A1) to construct the drive carriages on the drill or drill pipe so that they are particularly radially compact in the vicinity of their free end, so that a drill hole can be formed in the immediate vicinity of an existing building wall.
It would also be possible to make do with piles having reduced diameters in the immediate vicinity of already existing buildings for some applications in which it is unnecessary to provide a foundation which can be subjected to high loading. However, corresponding drilling machines have not been available to date. It would also be conceivable to generally design drilling machines for operation with drills and drill pipes having smaller diameters. However, only partial use would be made of drilling machines of this type, since a large proportion of foundation work which is to be carried out requires the piles having the larger diameters as used to date.